heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 09
Write-up thanks to Rads. The Butcher's Tale After leaving the prison, our valiant heroes decided to visit the town butcher who had previously told them of having encountered a brutal murderer known as ‘Chopper’ five years early. It was strange, noted Jon, that many unpleasant incidents could be traced back five years... was there some connection that they were not yet aware of? The butcher offered the companions some sausages of cured meat and then sat back to recount his tale. Twenty-five people had been slain by Chopper five years ago. He had cut off his victims' hand and feet, and plucked out their tongue and eyes and sacrificed them to a strange bird-like demon. The previous sheriff finally tracked down Chopper, the trail leading to Stoot's Rock, the former name of Chopper Islae. There the guards found a shrine dedicated to the demon, as wlel as the body of Jervis Stoot, a local artist who lived on the island. Stoot seemed to have killed himself as a final sacrifice to his deity. The guards burnt down Stoot's house and destroyed the stairs leading to the island. Nobody has visited the island since. The butcher believed Stoot was simply a scapegoat, and that the spirit of Chopper is awaiting the right time to return. He also mentioned the son of the armourer Das Korvut, whose body was never recovered. Poor Das had never recovered from the loss of his son, made more difficult by his body not being found. Theories Listening intently, both Jon and Marius agreed that they should go to ‘Choppers Isle’ and see if there were any signs of activity. They also agreed that it was likely that the man blamed was probably a scapegoat and not the real killer. Jon proposed the possibility that these killings and Nualia’s quest for vengeance might somehow be linked, pointing out that Nualia could be seen as embodying the sin of Wrath, the three men Greed and the couple in the lumbermill Lust. Perhaps these were ritual killings and if so there could be more than one killer... a cult as it were. Before Choppers Isle, however, they decided to question Grayst Sevilla, the survior of the recent murder. Krolmnite offered to scout Choppers Isle, makign sure the staircase was usable, and Twitch hlikewise said he had business to attend to. Despite this, Marius, Belor and Jon decided to journey to the mental asylum holding Sevilla. The Sanatorium On the way they encountered Orik who, after offering some theories as to the recent goings on, offered to join them. Though Marius was reluctant, Jon pointed out that they might do well to keep the sell sword close. Out the front of the asylum several rough-looking men could be seen arguing. Knocking on the door, the heroes encountered a guard who initially was reluctant to allow them access, however when Jon pointed out that they were performing a duty for the sheriff, they were granted access. The doctor was also reluctant, but once again using their credentials from the sheriff, Sevilla was brought out. The doctor informed them that his patient was totally catatonic and had not said a word since admission. Acting on a hunch, Jon held the seven pointed star medallion before his eyes and suddenly he spoke. “Blood, so much blood, razors and teeth… so many teeth… the Skinsaw Man is coming…” More Visitors Upon seeing Marius Sevilla suddenly began screaming. The door burst open and the men from earlier burst in, attempting to free their friend Sevilla who they thought was being murdered. Acting quickly, Jon unleashed a burst of brilliant colour rendering one assailant unconscious. Marius struck another, attempting to disable him, but before Belor could stop him Orik slew the man. In the confusion, two men slipped away with the patient. Following them downstairs they found the bandits and a guard engaged with shambling corpses under the control of a Necromancer. The Necromancer Caizarlu Hoping to disrupt the spellcaster, Jon launched two magical missiles at the man whole Belor, Marius and Orik attempted to hold off the zombies. Unfazed, the Necromancer cast a noxious cloud, driving Jon, Marius and Orik from the room. Belor also retreated, taking advantage of the narrow staircase to tackle the undead one at a time. Dispatching the four zombies, they advanced once more to deal with their creator. Realising he was overpowered, the spellcaster wisely surrendered. A Message For Marius Sevilla began cackling that His Lordship had plans for Marius, and that he should travel to "The Misgivings" where the pack was waiting for him and had things to show him. Suddenly Sevilla collapsed... Only to rise up and break free of his bonds, attacking Marius and screaming that His Lordship loved Marius more than him. The companions quickly subdued and bound the man, but in the confusion, the Necromancer employed a potion of gaseous form to escape. Belor quickly moved upstairs and tackled the asylum doctor who had returned. Clearly the man had been harbouring the Necromancer, whose journal revealed that he had been the one to supply the animated skeletons to Tsuto. The journal also revealed that the Necromancer had supplied local ne'er-do-wells with magical items in return for corpses. The Heroes also found a map marking recent "ghoul activity," which was centered on the farmlands to the south. Binding the man, they decided to take him back to Sandpoint to face Justice. Category:Writeups